


Waiting you in the Elysium

by Symphonia_chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphonia_chan/pseuds/Symphonia_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Hades series]</p>
<p>Well, it's just a little poetry. A thought from one brother to another. </p>
<p>"Many heroes were made, who met their end in a blade.<br/>They fought bravely for the gods, despite the rising odds.<br/>The war has been won, and now they are done.<br/>Finally able to put down their shields, their souls now rest in the Elysium fields."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting you in the Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted on my fanfiction.net account, here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10923192/1/Waiting-you-in-the-Elysium

 

 

 

_Many heroes were made,_

_who met their end in a blade._

_They fought bravely for the gods,_

_despite the rising odds._

 

_The war has been won,_

_and now they are done._

_Finally able to put down their shields,_

_their souls now rest in the Elysium fields._

 

_To see you lying on that battlefield,_

_with your armor covered in blood,_

_to fight with your last strength._

_Around you, noble warriors protect you._

 

_Some are kneeling,_

_crying bloody tears,_

_for loss of a companion weapons_

_for loss of a dear brother._

 

_When "She" comes pick you up,_

_don't be afraid._

_Because "She" will not do you any harm,_

_because your soul is "Her" Eternal Arm._

 

_I'm waiting for you,_

_in Elysium fields,_

_sitting on the grass, near our childhood oak,_

_Waiting until tomorrow... Brother!_


End file.
